


Sleeping on Doorsteps

by bruises



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, winter soldier looking bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up and two in the morning and the first thing he does is go to the fridge to look for some snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on Doorsteps

**Author's Note:**

> this was made as a birthday present for the lovely [sebastlianstan](http://sebastlianstan.tumblr.com/)! i hope you have a wonderful day!! <333

Steve wakes up and two in the morning and the first thing he does is go to the fridge to look for some snacks. When he sees that the only thing sitting in his fridge is a bottle of milk, he tries the pantry but all he finds is a box of cereal. Since he isn’t particularly in the mood for cereal, Steve tugs on a pair of sweatpants and finds a hoodie to pull over his shoulders.

It’s cold outside – no, it’s freezing – and Steve is starting to regret leaving his nice, warm apartment building. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and walks to the corner store. Luckily, it only takes him five minutes – any longer and he probably would have started jogging to warm himself up.

He goes inside, says hi to the cashier (who looks way too tired to be working nightshift; Steve hopes they’re doing okay) as he grabs a shopping basket and walks through each isle until he gets to the one with all the snacks.

Steve’s practically starving right now so he gets his hands one some Doritos, shoves them into the basket and keeps walking up and down the isle until his basket is full. He ends up with a few cans of energy drinks too because from the looks of things, he probably won’t be sleeping for the rest of the night.

Once he pays for everything, he tells the cashier to have a good night (and to get some rest) and starts walking back to his apartment. There’s few cars driving through the streets and Steve wonders where they could possibly be going at this time of night, but then he remembers that he just went to the store because he didn’t want to eat cereal.

The lift in his apartment building isn’t working again and Steve tells himself that he’ll bake some chocolate cookies and talk to the old lady that owns the building tomorrow. He takes the stairs and by the time he reaches the top, he’s pretty much feeling ready to go back to sleep. If he ever moves into another apartment building, he’s never going to get a room on the 4th floor again.

What Steve doesn’t expect to see, is someone curled up outside the front of his door, looking as if they’re fast asleep. Carefully, he twists his key in the lock, pushes open the door and steps over the sleeping person’s form. Unfortunately, Steve isn’t as light on his feet as he thought he was, and the person wakes up.

“Huh?” The person says, slowly sitting up and running their hand through their hair.

Steve looks at them. “You fell asleep on my doorstep?”

“Oh. Right,” They yawn. “I’m Bucky.”

“Right,” Steve says, walking into his apartment and putting the bags down. “Come in then.”

Bucky looks a little confused but he follows Steve inside, standing by the front door because he doesn’t know where to go. “I usually don’t do this kind of thing but my roommate as his fiancé over and you had a nice doormat…”

“So you fell asleep there?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods. Before he’s able to respond to Steve’s comment, his phone starts ringing in his pocket. “Clint – I’m fine. Yes. I’m not going to watch you and Natasha watch gross romantic comedies together.”

Steve stops listen around then and starts unpacking his things, leaving out the packet of chips. He puts them into a bowl and pours the energy drink into two glasses, waiting for Bucky to get off the phone.

“So if you don’t like romantic comedies then what do you like?” Steve asks, handing the glass to Bucky.

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him as he tucks a lose piece of hair behind his ear. “You want me to stay?”

“Well you seem like a nice guy and I went and bought all these snacks so,” Steve trails off.

“If you say so,” Bucky smiles, taking the glass and following Steve to the couch. “Anything that isn’t a romantic comedy is good.”

Steve nods. He notices that Bucky’s left arm is made of metal but he doesn’t comment on it; he’s known the guy for ten minutes and the last thing he wants to do is make him feel uncomfortable. “Alright, the movie collection is over there, go for it.”

Bucky makes himself at home and puts his glass down on the coffee table before he starts to sort through the movies that Steve owns. As it turns out, Steve owns a lot of old classics but Bucky enjoys tem too, so he picks out his favourite and hands it to Steve.

“Hm, good choice,” Steve smiles, putting the disc into the DVD player and pressing play.

So they both end up commentating the whole movie because that’s just how they are and honest, Steve feels like he’s known Bucky for a lot more than the three hours that they’ve been together. There’s a pillow between them but Bucky’s almost fallen asleep on Steve’s shoulder (but of course, Steve doesn’t mind).

“Do you mind if I get up to put another movie on?” Steve asks, hoping that Bucky won’t mind.

Bucky shrugs. “Put another one on, I wonder how much longer I can stay up for.”

Steve accepts that challenge and puts on one of the most boring movies he owns on. Surely enough, Bucky is dosing in and out of sleep within the first twenty minutes and Steve’s laughing at him.

“Come on,” Bucky says sleepily. “It’s not like you expected me to stay awake throughout the whole thing; you found me sleeping on your doorstep, Stevie.”

Blushing a little at the nickname, Steve shrugs. “You’re right, if you’re tired you can go to sleep.”

Seconds later, Bucky is nuzzling his face against Steve’s arm and wow, Steve kind of likes that a lot. It doesn’t take long for Bucky to fall asleep and Steve smiles he when hears soft snores coming from Bucky’s mouth.

Steve’s regretting putting on a really boring movie and drinking that energy drink because he’s stuck watching while Bucky sleeps on his arm. He shifts a little to reach for the blanket on the other side of the couch, pulling it over Bucky (who in return makes some more sleepy noises).

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be an "i got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over so i guess i’ll lend you my couch for the night AU" but i changed it up a bit :)))  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
